List of Weapons by Nation (ERA 08-00 to 09-60)
Below is a list of weapons used both during the War of the Century (ERA 08-98 to 09-08) and the Total War (ERA 09-49 to 09-58), sorted by country/power/alliance that used them. United Republic Pistols *Republic 09-09 - 9x31mm (.357) *MaZ.7 - 7.93x18mm (C96) *MaZ.9 - 7.93x18mm (P38) *Republic Automatic 09-12 - 7.93x18mm (Luger) *Compact Service Automatic - 7.93x18mm (Beretta 34) Rifles *Sandres Model.5 - 7.75x60mm (G98) *Sandres Model.6 - 7.75x60mm (Kar98k) *Kiparison Carbine Model.1 - 7.75x60mm (G41) *Kiparison Carbine Model.2 - 7.75x60mm (G43) *Kiparison Carbine Model.3 - 7.75x60mm (M14) *Riabello-Zanten Model.0899 - 7.75x60mm (Carcano M91) *Riabello-Zanten Model.0940 - 7.75x60mm (Carcano M38) *Kiparison Automatic Model.1 - 7.75x60mm (FG-42) *AAR B20 - 7.75x28mm (None) *AMR B20 - 7.75x28mm (STG-44) *Model.46 ATR - 7.75x100mm (PzB 39) Shotguns *81567 - 12 Gauge (M870) Submachine Guns *MaZ.32 - 7.93x18mm (MP18) *MaZ.45 - 7.93x18mm (Beretta Model 38a) *MaZ.50 - 7.93x18mm (MP40) *MaZ.67 - 7.93x18mm (Suomi M-31) Machine Guns *NäHM.0 - 7.75x60mm (MG 08) **NäHM.01 - (MG 08/15) ***NäHM.06 - (MG 08/18) **NäHM.02 - (MG-14) ***NäHM.02/G - (MG-14/17) *SKG-2 - 7.75x60mm (MG-13) *SKG-2/3 - 14x60mm (MG 131) *SKG-3 - 7.75x60mm (MG-34) *SKG-4 - 7.75x60mm (MG-42) *KTP - 7.75x60mm (Breda Model 30) *KTP-LMG - 7.75x60mm (Breda Model 37) *HAR - 7.75x60mm (DP-1928) *KMG - 5x50mm (None) Grenades and Explosives *KIG19 - Hand Grenade (Model 24) *KIG50 - Hand Grenade (None) Launcher Weapons *Karz.1 - 52mm Recoilless Rifle (None) *Karz.2 - 80mm Recoilless Rifle (None) *KIG51ATL - 80mm Rocket (Panzerschreck) *KIG54L - 30mm Single-Fire Rocket (Panzerfaust) Flamethrowers *Barsa-Gun 09-33 - Infantry Flamethrower (None) Cartridges *7.93x18mm UF Compact - Pistol *Furtnauker 9x31mm Republic High Power - Pistol *Specta Karz 5x50mm Ammunities.030 - Rifle *Sandres 7.75x60mm - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.8x50mm - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.75x28mm Short - Rifle *Specta Karz 7.63x53mm - Rifle *Sandres 7.75x100mm Armour Piercing - Anti-Tank Heartland Pistols * Brasuaw Ofteratlle - 7.7x32mm (M1895 Nagant) * Skerba Pistolle - 9x18mm (TT33) * Toka Pistolle - 9x18mm (Makarov) *Gvardia Zieter Pistolle - 10x23mm (M1911) *Shinu CP-52 - 9x18mm (P38) *Shinu CP-16(z) - 9x18mm (Nambu) Rifles *PSF-01 - 7.63x53mm (Short-Magazine Lee Enfield No.1 Mk.III) *PSF-02 - 7.63x53mm (M91/31) *PSF-02K - 7.63x53mm (M91/31 Carbine) *QF Firsam - 7.63x53mm (Kar98k/Wz29) *Shinu C-92(z) - 6.5x45mm (Type 38 Arisaka) *Shinu C-45(z) - 7.63x53mm (Type 99 Arisaka) *Shinu C-45k(z) - 7.63x53mm (Type 99 Carbine) *Ocana Strieki Firsam - 7.63x53mm (Type 5) *PMF-97 Mwchanika - 7.63x53mm (Fedorov Avtomat) *RF.44 - 7.63x53mm (AVS-36) *RF.47A - 7.63x53mm (SVT-38) *BR.1 - 7.63x53mm (SVT-40) *BR.2 - 6x45mm (SKS) *BR.4 - 6x45mm (AK-47) * CPB - 14.8x70mm (PTRD) * CPB Automatik - 14.8x70mm (PTRS) Submachine Guns * SSB-48 - 9x18mm (PPSH 41) * SSB-53 - 9x18mm (PPS 43) *S-1 Smagram - 10x23mm (MP 18) *SS-44 - 10x23mm (Type 100) Machine Guns *GBK - 7.63x53mm (DP-1928) *Shinu BA(z) - 6.52x58mm (Type 96) *Shinu BA2(z) - 7.63x53mm (Type 99) *Shinu ABK(z) - 7.63x53mm (Type 92) * MAB-11 - 7.63x53mm (M1910 Maxim) * MAB-23 - 7.63x53mm (M1919) * AIM - 12.6x100mm (DshK 38) * MAB-24 - 12.6x100mm (M2HB Browning) Grenades and Explosives * 95K - Hand Grenade (RGD 33) * 92K - Hand Grenade (Type 97) * 116K - Hand Grenade (F1) * 99K - Anti-Tank Grenade (RPG 43) Launcher Weapons * Barsamattador Mk.II - Infantry Flamethrower (ROKS-3) * 104KF - Rifle Grenade (Type 99 Grenade) * 104KM - Grenade Launcher (Type 89) Cartridges *9x18mm HE Pistolle - Pistol *10x23mm HE Pistolle Zieter - Pistol *6.8x45mm ILP - Rifle *6.8x53mm HE Glan Ritor - Rifle *7.63x53mm HE President Stone Ifan Ritor - Rifle *6x45mm HE Firsam Ritor - Rifle *14.8x70mm HE Counter-Beridi - Anti-Tank Great Empire Pistols *Self-Extracting Military Pattern Revolver - 10x22mm Revolver (Webley Revolver) **SEMPER Mk.VIII (Webley Mk.IV) **SEMPER Mk.IX (Webley Mk.V) **SEMPER Mk.X (Webley-Fosbery) **SEMPER Mk.XI (Webley Mk.VI) **SEMPER Mk.XIV (Enfield No.2) *A6 Auxillary Service Automatic - 10x22mm Auto (Webley Self-Loading Pistol) *D15 Revolver - 9x30mm (None) *Maxon 44 - 10x22mm Auto (M1917 Revolver) *D29 - 10x22mm Auto (M1911) *D30 - 10x18mm Pistol (Browning Hi-Power) Rifles *Windleham Rifle - 10x68mm (M1888 Springfield) *Beckworth-Buddy Rifle - 7.8x68mm (M1892-99 Krag) *L1 Service Rifle - 7.8x68mm (Magazine Lee-Metford) **L1/04 High-Capacity Service Rifle - 7.8x68mm (Magazine Lee-Enfield) **L1/05 New Service Rifle - 7.8x68mm (Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.III) **L11 - 7.8x68mm (No.4 Mk.I) *L2/X1 Excelsior Pattern Rifle - 7.7x52mm (P13) **L2 Refined Pattern Rifle - 7.8x68mm (P14) **L21 Hulgrave - 7.8x68mm (Ross Rifle) **L2/02 Spatarn-Kingston Excelsior Pattern Rifle - 7.8x68mm (M1917 Enfield) *L3 Kingston - 7.8x68mm (M1903) *D2 - 7.8x68mm (M1 Garand) *D2/60 Battle Rifle - 7.8x68mm (M14) *D3 Paratrooper Carbine - 8x30mm (M1 Carbine) *L48 - 7.8x68mm (M40) *Blackburn Medal Model.1 - 6.1x50mm (M16) *Portable Armour Rifle, Large Calibre Mk.IV/Tank Gun Mk.IV - 10x77mm (Boys AT) Shotguns *Shotgun Mk3 - 12 Gauge (M1987/1912) Submachine Guns *D1 Submachine Gun - 10x18mm (Thompson) *D1 Werelord - 10x18mm (Uzi) *D120 - 10x18mm (None) *Hieken P1 - 10x18mm (Sten) *Hieken P2 - 10x18mm (M3 Grease Gun) *L22/14 - 10x18mm (Owen Gun) Machine Guns *Beech Machine Gun - 8x50mm (M60) *LXXIX - 7.8x68mm (Maxim) *Hacksel Gun - 6mm Hacksel (M1895 Colt-Browning) *L7 - 10x108mm (M2) *L17 - 7.8x68mm (Bren) *L19 - 7.8x68mm (M1918) * L13 - 7.8x68mm (M1919) * L20 - 7.8x68mm (M1941) * L5 - 7.8x68mm (Lewis Gun) * L5V2 - 7.8x68mm (Vickers K) * L1M - 7.8x68mm (Vickers .303) Grenades and Explosives * Hand Grenade Mk.8 - Hand Grenade (M1A1 Grenade) * Hand Grenade Mk.3 - Hand Grenade (Mills Bomb) * ATG-0953 - Anti-Tank Grenade (No73) Launcher Weapons * B1 Rocket Fired Weapon - 60mm Rocket (M1 Bazooka) * C1 SMAT (Spigot Mortar, Anti-Tank) - 55mm Mortar (PIAT) Flamethrowers * Close Effect Assault Weapon - Infantry Flamethrower (M1A1) Cartridges *9x30mm Imperial Magnum *10x22mm Revolver *10x22mm Auto *10x18mm Pistol *Imperial 7.8x68mm Newcastle Rifle - Rifle *Imperial 8x30mm Light-weight - Rifle *Imperial 8x50mm Heavy Rifle - Rifle *Imperial 6.1x50mm Rifle Standard Cartridge - Rifle *Imperial 10x108mm Anti-Aircraft - Heavy Machine Gun *Imperial 10x77mm Armour Piercing - Anti-Tank Designations: *L = Land Service Procurement *D = Specialist Weapon / Limited Procurement *P = Emergency Procurement *A = Air Service Procurement *N = Navy Service Procurement Causeway Pistols *AmAtz TRP - 7.33x17mm (Ruby) *GSP-M5 - 7.93x18mm (Modele 1935) *GSP-M1 - 10x23mm (MAS 1873) Rifles *Blùcete-B 0876/90 - 8x60mm (Lebel M1886) **AmAtz F/0906 Blùcete-G Audo - 8x60mm (RSC M1917) *CSAV 0888/96 Mf.04 Sylvicie - 8x60mm (Berthier M1916) **CSAV 0890/04 Sylvicie Cabalier - 8x60mm (Berthier Carbine 1892/M16) *NwCas F/0895 - 7.8x68mm (Short Magazine Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.III) *AmAtz F/0945 - 7.5x60mm (MAS 36) *AmAtz F/0950 Semi-Automatic Rifle - 7.5x60mm (MAS 40) Submachine Guns *GSS-M20 - 8x20mm (MAS 38) *GSS-M11 - 10x23mm/7.93x18mm/8x20mm (None) Machine Guns *AmAtz F/0898 Suisalaire - 8x60mm (Hotchkiss M1909 Benét–Mercié) *GSS-MMG - 8x60mm (Hotchkiss 1914) *RPF F/0901 A'lorsalors - 8x60mm (Chauchat) *AmAtz F/0919 - 7.5x60mm (FM-24/29) *AmAtz AAG - 7.5x60mm (Reibel) Grenades and Explosives *AmAtz G0920 - Hand Grenade (Modele 1937) Flamethrowers *D'AMO Mq/06 Porte - Infantry Flamethrower (Schilt P) Cartridges *Causeway 7.33x17mm - Pistol *Causeway 7.93x18mm - Pistol *Causeway 8x20mm - Pistol *Causeway 10x23mm - Pistol *Causeway 8x60mm - Rifle *Causeway 7.5x60mm - Rifle Zicia Pistols *ZP.97 - 7.65x20mm (Nambu) *ZP.08 - 7.65x20mm (C96) Rifles *ZR.90 - 6.52x58mm (Hanyang 88) *ZR.92 No.1 - 6.52x58mm (Type 38 Arisaka) *ZR.92 No.2 - 7.75x58mm (Type 99 Arisaka) *ZR.99 - 6.52x58mm (G98) *ZRk.99 - 6.52x58mm (Type Zhongzheng) *ZR.33 - 6.52x58mm (vz.24) *ZR.50 - 6.52x58mm (Mondragon) Submachine Guns *ZG.06 - 7.65x20mm (Mp18) *ZG.33 - 7.65x20mm (Type 100) Machine Guns *Z.99 No.1 - 7.75x60mm (Madsen) *Z.99 No.2 - 6.52x58mm (vz. 26) *Z.02 - 6.52x58mm (MG 08) *Z.46 - 6.52x58mm (Type 96) *Z.49 - 7.75x58mm (Type 99) *LMG.11 - 7.75x60mm (SIG Neuhausen KE-7) *LMG.19 - 6.52x58mm (MG 30) Grenades and Explosives *Vostog-Kipper - (Model 24) Cartridges *Zn. 7.65x20mm - Pistol *Zn. 9x30mm - Pistol *Zn. 6.52x58mm - Rifle *Zn. 7.75x58mm - Rifle Wollus Handguns *AAz Mq/02 Parva - 7.33x17mm (Ruby) *MGE Mq/02mis - 9.12x18mm (Wz. 35 Vis) *TTT Mq/20 Pizolet - 9.12x18mm (Lahti L-35) Rifles *REP Mq/16 Wolzant - 7.75x60mm (Geweer M.95) *HEP Mq/19 Wolpunk - 7.63x53mm (M/39 Ukko-Pekka) *REP Mq/33 Wolan - 7.75x60mm (Karabinek Wz. 29) *NP Mq/48 Rissingen - 7.7x108mm (Wz.35UR) *TdA Mq/49 Hôtrissingen - 20x139mm (Lahti L-39) Submachine Guns *ArAtz Mq/32 Frieder - 9.12x18mm (Erma EMP) *TdA Mq/43 Kugallskott - 9.12x18mm (Suomi KP/-31) *NP Mq/48 Friedermis - 9.12x18mm (Wz. 39 Mors) Machine Guns *Bsl Mq/94 Knoppenr - 7.75x60mm (Madsen Machine Gun) *TdA Mq/39 Hammelren - 7.75x60mm (Lahti-Saloranta M/26) *NP Mq/06mis Ôdvielmasjinemosk - 7.75x60mm (Wz. 28 Rkm Browning) *NP Mq/44 Grandmasjinemoskmis - 7.75x60mm (Wz. 30 Browning) *Stg Mq/10 Grandmasjinemosk - 7.63x53mm (Maxim M1910) Grenades and Explosives *Mq/08 I-Gratt - (Varsikranaatti M/32) *Mq/35 Bzolhângraat - (Wz. 1924) Cartridges *Mq/07 7.33x17mm Kugal "C" - Pistol *Mq/08 9.12x18mm Kugal "P" - Pistol *Mq/09 7.75x60mm Kugal "D" - Rifle *Mq/10 7.63x53mm Kugal "H" - Rifle *Mq/47 7.7x108mm RB - Anti-Tank *Mq/39 20x139mm Flukreduzr - Cannon Barb Handguns *Lb-86 - 9x18mm (Luger) *LbR-36 - 9x18mm (P43) Rifles *Pv-17 - 7x55mm (K31) *Y-92 - 7x55mm (ZH-29) *Y-40 - 7x55mm (AK44) *PvBk-28/20 - 20x102mm (Solothurn S-18/100) Submachine Guns *Pb-27 - 9x18mm (MP43/44) Machine Guns *Sg-93 Kilerort - 7x55mm (SIG Neuhausen KE-7) *Sg-21 - 9x18mm (LMG25) Grenades and Explosives *Ipf-1000 - Hand Grenade Cartridges *L 9x19mm - Pistol *P 7x55mm - Rifle *Bk 20x102mm - Anti-Tank Notes Nations *UF = Germany, Finland, Italy *HL = Soviet Union *GE = United Kingdom, United States, Canada, Austrailia *C = France *Z = China, Japan *W = Belgium, Denmark, Finland, Netherlands, Poland *B = Switzerland, Other Companies and Designers United Republic Grubbe, Poßmov, Sandres, Störger Forging Company, ųR Favrik (Kuhrzer / K64), Vándyr-Oráliz Sal Zanten Heartland Kiram Kanow, Noul Pryściel Great Empire Blue Flag Armaments, Caretaker Arsenal, Chopwell, Cóythrom, High Spenfield Armoury, Jessop & Company, N11 Arms Company, Marshall & Son, Maxon, Minimod, Newcastle, Roose, Roequp, Royal Guards Arsenal Magcdunnon, Stalling-Gunnar & Sons Hacksel (Hacksel Gun), Thomas Montague Bluer (D1A Submachine Gun), Stalling (Type LXXIX Machine Gun) Causeway Armyartiz, Bassken-Rutger, Brausall, Cebatier, RPF, Tylórite, Saugozz Zicia Shinu Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline